routesfandomcom-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:G.E.
Vous voulez discuter ? C'est ici ! --G.E. 10 septembre 2007 à 15:42 (CEST) Encore + d'autoroutes ? Salut. Déjà, désolé encore pour ces temps ci sans WikiSara. Je suis actuellement sur Wikipédia. Mais je voulais te demander aujourd'hui si nous pouvons faire des articles pour les autoroutes suisses ? J'habite à 1km de la Suisse à côté de Bâle (200.000 hab.), 3 autoroutes dont une étant la plus chère du monde (1 mètre de route = 800.000 Francs Suisses, environ 750.000 €uros). Donc pouvons nous faire des articles pour ces autoroutes suisses ? Merci. ODLG 5 avril 2008 à 15:45 (UTC) : Salut : Oui, il est possible de créer des fiches sur les autoroutes suisses mais à condition de les réaliser en entier.--G.E. 5 avril 2008 à 18:07 (UTC) A65 *Salut ! J'ai remarqué que tu avait remodifié les modifs de l'utilisateur inconnu. Je les avaient enlevées effetivement comme toi aussi, tu as pu le remarquer, car elles n'étaient pas neutre. Tu les as modifiées, mais il manque toujours quelque chose : il y a un gros paragraphe sur ses atouts mais il n'y en a plus sur ses problêmes ! Pour moi, il faut mettre un paragraphe pour, l'autre contre, et enfin le lien vers le forum pour débattre, car en titre Un projet d'utilité publique je ne trouve pas ça très neutre. Voilà ! Ce n'est que mon avis !! Jérémie 10 avril 2008 à 07:32 (UTC) ** Salut, tu as raison sur la neutralité des titres. J'ai redessiné en conséquence le dernier chapitre qui ne prend (à mon avis) pas parti : je préfère m'en tenir aux faits et ne pas rentrer dans les polémiques habituelles, d'où certains redécoupages... N'hésite pas à faire des ajouts si tu le souhaites. C'est toujours délicat de faire un mélange de 2 opinions plutôt opposées !--G.E. 10 avril 2008 à 08:41 (UTC) *** C'est beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Bon, certains trouveront toujours à redire sur les détails, mais effetivement je pense moi aussi, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas rentrer dans les polémiques ... Jérémie 10 avril 2008 à 09:12 (UTC) * Salut ! J'ai vu que tu avais bloqué la page de l'A65, mais au lieu de bloquer cette page, je bloquerai cet utilisateur, tout en lui mettant un mot sur sa page de discu, voir mail si on le bloque plus longtemps. Car il se peut qu'il n'ai pas vu tes messages d'alertes. Car là, si un autre utilisateur veut la modifier, il ne peut plus !! Ce qui est dommage ! Jérémie 15 avril 2008 à 08:28 (UTC) ** L'utilisateur qui nous pose problème contribue sous une IP changeante, donc je n'ai pas son mail. En revanche, j'ai d'autres informations qui pourraient être utiles en cas d'abus supplémentaire. D'autre part, avec cette semi-protection, les utilisateurs enregistrés de plus de 4 jours peuvent continuer à contribuer. C'est un bon compromis pour éviter de faire la police sur cet article tous les jours !--G.E. 15 avril 2008 à 08:52 (UTC) *** Ah ok, il n'y a pas que les admins qui peuvent la modifier. Il n'a qu'à créer un compte tout compte fait... Jérémie 15 avril 2008 à 09:01 (UTC) **** Oui, cet utilisateur abuse, pour répéter tout ce qui a été dit ici lol. Ce que j'ai peur, c'est que du coup, il s'inscrive pour pouvoir continuer à nous embêter. Mais l'avantage, s'il s'inscrit, c'est qu'on pourra alors le bloquer ! Arnaud 15 avril 2008 à 10:38 (UTC) ***** Et en plus de pouvoir le bloquer, G.E. aura aussi son email, indispensable lors de l'inscription. On pourra lui envoyer un message et lui répéter encore une fois, avec bien entendu des sanctions plus importantes :D Jéjé64 le 15 avril 2008 à 16:05 (UTC) RN transférées à la Réunion :Salut G.E, j'ai constaté que sur la liste des routes qui ont été transférées suite à l'arrêté préfectoral de la Réunion de 2007, il y a des routes nationales (comme la RN7 (974) par exemple) qui y sont mentionnées. Mais le problème c'est qu'il y a certaines routes que je ne retrouve pas sur la carte de l'île, contrairement à la liste des routes qui ont été recensées sur le portail de la Réunion (974) sur Wikisara. :Alors je me demande s'il n'y a pas des erreurs de la part de la préfecture de la Réunion. :Nono07 17 avril 2008 à 12:33 (UTC) ::Salut ! Oui, j'ai repéré ces différences... A mon avis, il y a des routes qui ont changé de nom par rapport à ce qui est marqué sur la carte de l'IGN. Le mieux serait de contacter la DDE : DDE-Reunion@equipement.gouv.fr pour obtenir la carte et la liste intégrale des routes nationales avant transfert, afin de pouvoir les localiser. Il serait intéressant de savoir également de quand date le réseau routier national dans la Réunion (année du classement). D'une manière générale, (à l'exception de Mayotte et de St-Pierre-et-Miquelon), je n'ai aucune référence sur ce sujet dans les DOM-COM... Tu t'en occupes ?--G.E. 17 avril 2008 à 12:42 (UTC) :::Tu as l'air d'être mieux renseigné que moi. Peut-être qu'il serait préférable que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe de ça (si ça ne te dérange pas) car moi je me sens pas trop capable de le faire pour l'instant. Je préfère continuer à compléter le reste des routes nationales des DOM-COM en attendant.Nono07 17 avril 2008 à 13:08 (UTC) ::::OK, ça roule ! Je te tiens au courant.--G.E. 17 avril 2008 à 13:15 (UTC) ::::: Pas de réponse, c'est bien dommage... Ceci dit, si tu cherches dans cette compilation, tu trouveras des listings avec les noms officiels des routes des DOM.--G.E. 27 juin 2008 à 15:33 (UTC) :::::: OK, Merci G.E. Nono07 28 juin 2008 à 17:59 (UTC) Affichage des panneaux bleus, verts ... dans les fiches routières :Question : Peut-on faire figurer le nom des communes qui sont inscrits sur des panneaux verts (ou bleus sur les autoroutes) dans les fiches des routes nationales, comme cela a été fait dans la fiche modèle de la RN1 (974) ? Nono07 22 avril 2008 à 21:49 (UTC) ::Oui, bien sûr. C'est pas mal ce que tu as fait...--G.E. 23 avril 2008 à 06:47 (UTC) :::Penses-tu que les routes des DOM ont besoin d'un affichage du tracé comme sur celui de l'A35, car j'ai fait un petit essai sur la RN6 (971) pour voir ce que ça donnait. Nono07 27 juin 2008 à 15:22 (UTC) ::::C'est trop lourd, je trouve... Il vaut mieux rester simple pour être efficace.--G.E. 27 juin 2008 à 15:33 (UTC) :::::Ok. Nono07 27 juin 2008 à 15:42 (UTC) Classement des RN à Mayotte et Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon : J'ai trouvé ces documents qui vont t'intéresser : : Mayotte 1 : Mayotte 2 : Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon :--G.E. 23 avril 2008 à 06:47 (UTC) ::Merci G.E. pour ces précieux documents. Nono07 24 avril 2008 à 10:43 (UTC) ::: J'ai ça aussi : RN3 en Guyane et RN4 en Guyane (extension)--G.E. 26 avril 2008 à 07:20 (UTC) :::: Routes royales de la Guadeloupe : 1819 ! :::: Routes royales de la Martinique : 1851 ?--G.E. 27 avril 2008 à 09:53 (UTC) ::::: Vu. Nono07 28 avril 2008 à 17:53 (UTC) :::::: Saint-Martin ?--G.E. 3 mai 2008 à 09:27 (UTC) ::::::: Guedeloupe 1841 : celà correspond-il aux tracés actuels des RN ?--G.E. 21 juin 2008 à 19:58 (UTC) Certains tracés des routes coloniales correspondent aux routes nationales actuelles. C'est le cas pour les RN1, 2, 4, 5, 6 et 8 de Guadeloupe. Nono07 21 juin 2008 à 22:53 (UTC) Remarques sur N.10 :Bonjour G.E., :c'est moi qui essaie de modifier la page sur la N.10: :- la sortie 30 sur l'A.10 est "Poitiers-sud" et indique direction "Angoulême" :Elle n'indique pas "vers Poitiers, Bordeaux" comme je l'ai vu (ou si on quitte la N.10 pour entrer sur l'A.10, c'est plutôt "vers Paris, Bordeaux" :- je mets Angoulême comme étape importante sur cette N.10 (comme j'ai vu sur des GoogleMaps d'autres nationales, par exemple Prades sur la N.116, alors que Prades est une ville bien plus petite). :Angoulême est quand même une agglomération importante (> 100000 hab) :- excuse-moi si je ne sais pas bien me servir de ces discussions (est-ce bien l'endroit?) Eric66 9 mai 2008 à 12:34 (UTC) ::C'est bien ici ! Pour le 1er point, si c'est réellement indiqué vers Angoulème, je pense qu'il faut corriger. Pour la carte googlemap, cela n'a rien a voir avec la grandeur de la ville, mais plutôt, si la nationale se sépare sur un de ses anciens tracés... On ne va quand même pas toutes les marquer les villes ^^... Jérémie 9 mai 2008 à 12:39 (UTC) ::: Pour faire simple, le parcours se base pour quelqu'un qui circule sur la RN10 et qui arrive sur l'A10 au Sud de Poitiers. Il aura alors le choix entre 2 directions : Niort-Bordeaux et Poitiers-Paris. Ta version finale est donc un bon compromis ;-) ::: J'ai regardé et Prades n'est pas indiquée sur la carte Google de la RN116. Comme l'a dit Jérémie, on ne met en principe que les villes de départ et d'arrivée, plus des points correspondant à des troncs communs ou à des anciens tracés. ::: Ce sont quelques conventions que tu découvriras progressivement...--G.E. 9 mai 2008 à 12:50 (UTC) :::: Merci pour les infos. :::: Effectivement j'avais cru voir Prades (bizarre...), mais pour GoogleMaps ok, j'ai compris que ces bornes étaient les limites de la N.10. :::: Ok aussi pour la convention (je m'étais fait avoir car "Sortie 30", pour moi on est sur l'A.10). :::: Par contre, si on entre sur l'A.10 à ce point, on voit "Niort-Bordeaux" et "Tours-Paris", donc oui, "vers Bordeaux, Paris" bon compromis... Eric66 9 mai 2008 à 13:57 (UTC) Forum Sara en panne : Bonjour G.E. : Hier déjà lorsque je voulais aller sur forum Sara, il y avait parfois : Forum Sara Erreur 500: Erreur de configuration (Internal server error) Ce matin c'est systématique... : Eric66 10 mai 2008 à 06:39 (UTC) :: Salut Eric ! Bah, cela vient très certainement du serveur (free...) qui fait ce coup-là environ 1 fois tous les deux mois. Au début, le wiki était aussi hébergé sur free, et c'est en partie pour cela (mais pas uniquement, voir ici) que nous l'avons changés. En principe cela ne dure pas plus qu'un week-end... En cas de problême, utilise le forum du Wiki, il fonctionne celui-là !!! :: Ah oui, j'ai enlevé le "pre" que tu avais mis, car cela s'affiche mal avec certains navigateurs internet. Merci !!! Jérémie 10 mai 2008 à 06:56 (UTC) ::: Merci Jérémie pour les infos. Je vais attendre que le forum Sara refonctionne, car il est très riche. C'est vrai que ce matin mon réseau (Tele2) fait du rodéo ;-) ::: D'après l'article que tu me dis et si c'est le même pb, j'ai compris que le forum Sara plante quand il y a trop d'utilisateurs (free doit encore augmenter sa bande passante); c'est donc effectivement surtout le week-end ;-) ::: Eric66 10 mai 2008 à 07:24 (UTC) :::: Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton FAI, moi avec Orange ça me fait la même chose. ;) La dernière fois que ça a planté aussi longtemps, c'était en décembre 2006... Et il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre... De toute façon, Free, c'est pourri, on l'a vu avec le wiki en début d'année. :::: (@ Jérem : c'est normal pour le "pre" que ça te fasse cet affichage avec IE puisque ça me le fait aussi avec FF ; à mon avis, ça doit servir à ça ^^) :::: Arnaud 10 mai 2008 à 07:35 (UTC) ::::: Il y a déja eu d'autres plantages après decembre 2006, certes moins importants, mais le forum a été 1 ou 2 fois coupé plus d'une journée depuis... (Arnaud, pour le pre, cela dépasse a droite en fait, et la ligne ne s'arrete pas, c'est ça qui gène...) Jérémie 10 mai 2008 à 08:15 (UTC) :::::: (Ah ? Quand j'essaie avec IE, ça fonctionne normalement, comme avec FF... Mystère... Enfin bref, peu importe, c'est plus joli sans "pre" de toute façon. ^^) Arnaud 10 mai 2008 à 08:31 (UTC) ::::::: Met une phrase de plus d'une ligne, ça s'arrete pas a droite ^^ Jérémie 10 mai 2008 à 08:33 (UTC) :::::::: Ah oui, c'est vrai, et pareil avec FF... S'cuse moi ! ^^ Arnaud 10 mai 2008 à 08:42 (UTC) ::::::::: No problem' (on surchage la page au boss là ^^), d'ailleurs pas besoin de mettre "pre", tu va a la ligne et met un espace, ça le fait aussi... Jérémie 10 mai 2008 à 08:47 (UTC) :::::::::: C'est un beau plantage en effet... La crise mensuelle de Free, en quelque sorte ! Sinon, tu as raison, il faut que je fasse le ménage dans cette discussion.--G.E. 10 mai 2008 à 08:58 (UTC) ::::::::::: Et ça remarche !--G.E. 10 mai 2008 à 09:17 (UTC) Image de la semaine :Salut ! Juste une petite question à propos de l'image de la semaine : le copyright. Il me semble que Jéjé avait dis avoir pris la photo sur un site d'APRR (dont AREA avait donné l'autorisation de prendre des photos de la photothèque commune APRR/AREA), donc ne faut-il pas laisser le © APRR comme t'avais fais au début ? Arnaud 12 mai 2008 à 10:38 (UTC) ::Salut ! Je ne sais pas. J'ai demandé à Jéjé de le préciser...--G.E. 12 mai 2008 à 10:45 (UTC) :::Non non je l'ai trouvé sur google après une recherche pour mon blog. Je suis pas sur qu'il était sur un site APRR. Jéjé64 12 mai 2008 à 10:49 (UTC) :::: Euh mais attend Jéjé, si tu dis que tu l'as trouvée sur Google, as-tu eu l'autorisation de la publier ? Parce qu'on peut avoir des ennuis avec ça sinon... Arnaud 12 mai 2008 à 10:56 (UTC) ::::: C'est bon j'ai trouvé le site d'après google, en effet il ne provient d'aucun site APRR mais d'un blog, celui-ci http://sapeur2709.skyrock.com/7.html donc on peut mettre le copyright sous le nom de son blog, de toute façon il n'a pas interdit le clic droit sur son blog, donc je présume qu'on peut la prendre. Je lui ai laissé un commentaire pour lui demander l'autorisation. Jéjé64 12 mai 2008 à 10:58 (UTC) :::::EDIT: Décidément j'ai du mal avec le copyright. J'attend sa réponse de son blog. Jéjé64 12 mai 2008 à 10:59 (UTC) :::::: C'est pas parce que le clic droit est autorisé que les images sont libres de droit... Bon en attendant sa réponse, je remet l'image de la semaine dernière, il vaut mieux, pas que cela nous attire des ennuis... Arnaud 12 mai 2008 à 11:11 (UTC) :::::: @ G.E. : j'ai révoqué car pour le moment, visiblement on n'a pas l'autorisation de publier l'image. J'espère avoir bien fait... Arnaud 12 mai 2008 à 11:13 (UTC) :Bon beh tant pis, vous pouvez supprimer les deux photos, la photo du panneau de la sécurité routière pour patrouilleur ASF, et la patrouille APRR accidenté. Cette fois ci, je vais copier sur le serveur unee autre photo de patrouille ASF endommagé, cette photo m'a été envoyé par un patrouilleur de l'A7 sur le district de Salon-de-Provence-Nîmes-Orange. Voilà donc encore désolé, j'ai vraiment du mal avec les copyright pour les photos :-(. Donc supprimez Image:Panneau sécurité routière pour patrouilleur ASF et Image:Patrouille APRR accidenté. Merci ;-). Jéjé64 12 mai 2008 à 12:44 (UTC) :: Et volà la nouvelle photo (Image:Patrouille ASF accidenté.JPG) Cette photo m'a été donné par un patrouilleur ASF que j'ai contacté grâce à des recherches sur internet, il m'a envoyé un email avec cette photo, donc sous copyright. Et voilà, là c'est bon on peut la mettre pour l'image de la semaine. encore désolé, @+ --Jéjé64 12 mai 2008 à 12:53 (UTC) Question pour forum Sara :Bonjour G.E., :J'ai une petite question concernant le fonctionnement du forum Sara (ou peut-être d'un forum Wiki en général): :le forum est divisé en chapitres, puis en sujets, ... à quoi sert alors la ligne "Sujet" quand on répond à un message ? Que je le renseigne ou pas, il va se mettre à la suite. :Peut-être je n'ai pas bien compris la hiérarchie ou le fonctionnement... :Eric66 12 mai 2008 à 17:05 (UTC) ::Salut Eric, ::Le Forum et le Wiki sont 2 structures différentes mais je peux te répondre. Quand tu ouvres un fil, toutes les réponses vont automatiquement à la suite. Mais des fois il se passe plusieurs jours/mois entre différentes interventions. Pour marquer la différence, tu peux écrire un texte dans la ligne sujet et ce texte ira alors s'écrire au-dessus de ton message. C'est un détail car personne n'y fait attention, en fait...--G.E. 12 mai 2008 à 17:10 (UTC) :::ok, merci G.E. :::j'ai dû abuser de ces lignes "sujet" parfois ce qui ouvrira à tort de nouveaux fils, mais je viens de les corriger ;-) :::Eric66 12 mai 2008 à 17:56 (UTC) Top 50 Bonjour G.E.. I just wanted to let you know that WikiSara is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The other French wikis in the top 50 were Guild Wars, World of Warcraft, dÉsencyclopédie, and Dofus. Angela (talk) 13 mai 2008 à 23:18 (UTC) Probleme du moteur de recherche dans Sara ? Bonjour G.E., A plusieurs reprises j'ai remarqué une faiblesse dans le moteur de recherche du forum sara. A l'instant, je recherche "Joncet", je sais qu'il y est (j'ai beau l'écrire "joncet", "juncet", ... ou cocher les cases "messages" ou "sujet", il me dit "Pas de résultat", alors que voici l'article: http://forum.sara.free.fr/viewtopic.php?p=72411&highlight=#72411. De même, si on cherche Olette, on trouve pas. Racisme anti-PO ? ;-) Eric66 28 mai 2008 à 16:13 (UTC) :Salut ! Oui, le moteur de recherche n'est pas très fiable. Il y a eu plusieurs plantages du forum par le passé qui ont entraîné des pertes dans l'indexation des sujets. Pour y remédier, on a fait récemment des renommages et des fusions mais des sujets ont dû passer à la trappe. :La seule solution dans ce cas, c'est de passer par Google qui scanne le forum en permanence. Regarde par là et tu trouveras Joncet... @+--G.E. 29 mai 2008 à 06:22 (UTC) ODLG n'est pas OLDG :Salut. J'ai répondu au message que je viens de recevoir. Peut tu (si tu peux) comparer mon adresse IP et celle de Utilisateur:OLDG. ODLG 5 juin 2008 à 09:45 (UTC) ::Cette histoire me laisse perplexe. Je ne connais pas d'ennemis à Jérémie et Arnaud et je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait détourné ton pseudo. Je remarque d'ailleurs que tu en as pris un autre sur WP. Dans l'immédiat, je vais bloquer le compte parasite afin d'éviter tout détournement et je neutraliserai automatiquement les nouveaux comptes qui y ressembleront. :: Pour ce qui est de tes contributions à WP, évite stp de copier-coller des morceaux de WS. cf. un exemple. On n'a aucun intérêt à ce que les 2 sites deviennent identiques. En plus, tu n'as le droit de copier-coller que tes propres contributions. ::Je te rappelle enfin que tu es le bienvenu sur WikiSara et j'espère que tu viendras plus souvent nous rendre visite...--G.E. 5 juin 2008 à 11:26 (UTC) :::Ne t'inquiète pas. Le modèle Diaporama, je le voulais à tout prix sur Wikipédia car il me sert. Mais étant donné que je l'ai copié étant au CDI de mon collège, je vais modifier celui de Wikipédia avec de nouvelles images et de nouvelles phrases. ODLG 5 juin 2008 à 13:53 (UTC) ::::Tu as créé une belle polémique sur WP avec ce modèle : j'en ris encore, d'autant plus qu'ils ont adopté le mien au final !!!--G.E. 27 juin 2008 à 15:33 (UTC) Panneaux Michelin :AMHA Il manque un tuto dédié à l'insertion de photos de panneaux. Car actuellement pour un newbee sur le wiki (c'est mon cas..), c'est un peu la chasse à l'info et les indications existantes sont incomplètes, déja que le topic n'est pas visible de la page d'acceuil.. Il m'a fallu quelques heures et échecs avant d'arriver a en déposer un, et je pense ne pas être trop manchot dans ce domaine. ;-) .Un ami a renoncé après quelques tentatives. :C'est dommage, car Philippe a mis un lien depuis son site et ses contributeurs sont nombreux... :Je pense aussi qu'il serait pas mal que les contributeurs indiquent la date de fabrication des panneaux en légende. cartomi 7 juin 2008 à 09:17 (UTC) ::OK, j'arrange tout dans l'après-midi !--G.E. 7 juin 2008 à 10:22 (UTC) voui, enfin, ne te précipites pas trop... les points a clarifier : -chargement des images (ch multiple qui n'est pas linké sur toutes les pages.) -lien du haut pour les ajouts/modifs (le lien du bas retourne une carte des USA) -l'icone à cliquer qui n'est pas forcement la plus à droite selon les résolutions.. et le plus important : -comment récupérer les coordonnées d'un point et le lier à une image avec quelques explications de syntaxe : préconiser de limiter les images à 300/350px sinon l'affichage est limite dans les résolutions classiques (1024*768) et copie de la partie bleue à la partie blanche, avec ajout de la virgule (ce qui est AMA, un bug de wikia) si tu a besoin d'un coup de main sur ce coup , n'hésites pas... Je pense qu'il faut aussi inciter les visiteur à zoomer pour découvrir plus de choses car quant tu as 8 plaques insérées dans un carrefour, seule une marque est visible a la résolution standard edit : bon tu m'as grillé, je viens de voir le tuto : ok, AMA faut préciser le pourquoi du 300px cartomi 7 juin 2008 à 12:46 (UTC) Liens externes :Salut ! Je voulais savoir s'il est possible de supprimer des liens externes qui n'existent plus mais qui sont toulours indiqués dans Wikisara, comme par exemple le site de la DDE consacré à la RN106 qui est affiché sur le portail du Gard (30) ? :Nono07 21 juin 2008 à 16:55 (UTC) ::Salut ! Oui, bien sûr, tu peux supprimer des liens externes obsolètes. Dans chaque cas, essaie de vérifier si tu ne peux pas trouver la nouvelle adresse du lien. Par exemple, tu as ces 2 liens pour la RN106 : ici et là.--G.E. 21 juin 2008 à 17:13 (UTC) :::OK, Merci ! Ça n'a rien à avoir avec les liens externes mais un inconnu a contribué de manière bizarre la Rocade de Beaucaire-Tarascon.Nono07 21 juin 2008 à 17:23 (UTC) ::::Je supprime cet article vide, comme ça on pourra le recréer plus tard...--G.E. 21 juin 2008 à 17:25 (UTC) Déclassement de l'A140 : Salut! Dans le décret, il est mentionné le déclassement de l'A140, mais ce n'est pas plutôt le petit bout restant de l'A346 après mise en service de l'A140? Ca me parrait plus logique... De plus, il nous manqué la date!! Merci. Nicolas2301 28 juin 2008 à 09:51 (UTC) :: En fait, l'A346 n'a jamais eu le temps d'exister. L'A140 n'a pas été déclassée de la catégorie des autoroutes et elle a été transférée telle qu'elle au département fin 2006. A l'époque, ils étaient pressés d'en finir !--G.E. 28 juin 2008 à 09:55 (UTC) ::: Je n'ai pas tout compris, celon correspond à quel tronçon alors? Une partie de la rocade ouest, ou la pénétrante sud de Meaux? Nicolas2301 28 juin 2008 à 09:57 (UTC) :::: C'est la Pénétrante Sud de Meaux. --G.E. 28 juin 2008 à 10:20 (UTC) ::::: Si j'ai bien compris cette histoire, l'A346 n'existe pas ? Ce n'est qu'un nom de code, et par conséquent, on peut le supprimer de la liste des autoroutes en service ? Jérémie 28 juin 2008 à 10:25 (UTC) :::::: J'avais bien compris alors! Mais A346 était au départ cette pénétrante, et le tronçon reliant celle ci à l'A4 (Aujourd'hui un morceau de l'A140)? Mais A346 n'est pas un nom officiel. Car dans la nomenclature de 1996, A140 représente la pénétrante sud de Meaux (le tronçon déclassé) et à l'ouverture de l'A140 actuelle (rocade ouest), il y a du y avoir double numérotation A140 entre septembre et décembre 2006, date du déclassement. Donc oui on peut supprimer de la liste des autoroutes en services l'A346 (et supprimer la page d'ailleurs puisque ce nom n'est pas officiel). C'est bien ça en résumé? Nicolas2301 28 juin 2008 à 10:37 (UTC) ::::::: Non, on ne supprime pas la fiche de l'A346. C'est un ancien numéro d'autoroute française que j'avais vu d'ailleurs sur des docs officiels lors de la construction du contournement de Meaux. Il faut donc revoir les modèles et les listes...--G.E. 28 juin 2008 à 10:42 (UTC) : Bien compliqué tout ça! Mais c'est donc simplement un ancien numéro? Nicolas2301 28 juin 2008 à 10:47 (UTC) :: Oui, c'est un ancien numéro qui n'a jamais été attribué dans les faits...--G.E. 28 juin 2008 à 11:12 (UTC) ::: Je me permets de mettre mon grain de sel dans cette discussion : le cas de l'A346 a l'air semblable à celui de l'A851. Pour l'A346, je ne dirais pas que c'est un "ancien numéro", puisqu'il n'a jamais été attribué officiellement. J'ai créé la page A851 selon le modèle "ancien projet d'autoroute" en me disant que c'est un "ancien projet" de renommage...Padawan53 17 juillet 2008 à 19:43 (UTC) :::: Faut-il créer une nouvelle catégorie ? Je ne pense pas que les autoroutes en question soient des projets vu qu'elles existaient sous un autre nom lors de leur déclassement. Ce sont donc des "ancien projets de renommage"... Encore une histoire de fous ! :-) --G.E. 18 juillet 2008 à 16:58 (UTC) Autres déclassements d'autoroutes * Je voulais savoir si tu avais d'autres dates, car il y a certaines sections qui étaient indiquées autoroute sur les cartes, et qui ne le sont plus aujourd'hui : je pense notamment au prolongement de l'A811 vers Nantes (déja discuté ailleurs) et l'A47 lorsque celle ci allait à l'ouest de Saint-Etienne? Merci! Nicolas2301 28 juin 2008 à 18:08 (UTC) ** Disons que pour les classements/déclassements récents, la décentralisation fait que les arrêtés se font à l'échelon départemental avec d'énormes pertes d'information pour nous. Pour les vieux classements/déclassements, normalement, tout est au JO. Il faut dire aussi qu'il y a eu des tâtonnements car, par exemple, le Tunnel de la Croix-Rousse à Lyon était à l'origine une autoroute ! Je pense que c'est aussi le cas pour l'A47. D'autre part, dans le JO, à la rubrique RN, tu as des arrêtés de classement de RN en autoroutes... et dans les DUP, tu trouves des VE/déviations qui deviendront par la suite des autoroutes ! Pour la DUP de l'A811, il faut peut-être chercher ce qui est en rapport avec l'A11 ou la C11 (son ancien nom). Tu as bien mis dans tes listes les autoroutes au nom commençant par B, C, F, G et H ? Sinon, il faut le faire car on va créer les fiches de ces routes...--G.E. 28 juin 2008 à 18:33 (UTC) *** J'ai trouvé les DUP de l'A811, mais bizarrement pas de décret de déclassement (ou pas trouvé dans le sommaire...)! Ca date de la fin des années 90 d'après les cartes... Mais il faut dire aussi que l'autoroute a bien changé en 50ans, d'où le nom autoroute pour le tunnel de la Croix-Rousse. Dans ma liste de DUP, j'ai bien indiqué les noms d'origines des sections concernées : B, C, ..., même des noms plutôt étrange (Pour Lyon : LY5, A46est, ...). Sinon, tu sais ce que c'est que l'autoroute de jonction sud-ouest de Lyon? Pas de précisions dans le JO. Je pensai à l'A450 sans pour autant être certain... Nicolas2301 28 juin 2008 à 18:48 (UTC) **** Pour Lyon, tu as raison, regarde notre belle Histoire des routes de Lyon illustrée. Pour Nantes, c'est un vrai bordel et si tu ne trouves rien, c'est qu'il y a eu un arrêté préfectoral. J'ai le même problème avec l'A340 en Alsace : impossible de trouver un arrêté de classement à la même époque !--G.E. 28 juin 2008 à 19:31 (UTC) ***** Super cette fiche sur Lyon, bon ba une DUP en plus!! Pour Nantes, oui on manque de doc, et les DUP ne sont pas très précise... J'ai des doutes pour les A844 et A821. Nicolas2301 29 juin 2008 à 11:42 (UTC) Modèles de Portail Je voulais savoir s'il y a un fond de couleur à retenir pour afficher les redirections vers les Portails des régions car j'ai constaté qu'il y a 2 couleurs utilisées : Nono07 28 juin 2008 à 17:41 (UTC) : Je trouve que le vert est mieux !! Nicolas2301 28 juin 2008 à 18:08 (UTC) :: Bah je crois qu'il n'y a aucune norme sur ce sujet, la couleur est libre. De plus certaines couleurs vont mieux avec certaines régions, ou logos... A voir ! Jérémie 28 juin 2008 à 18:21 (UTC) ::: Voilà un autre chantier ! Si vous voulez insérer des bandeaux partout, comme sur WP, il vaut mieux que je mette en place toute l'infra qui va avec pour uniformiser et éviter des travaux postérieurs de mise aux normes. Je vais regarder tout ça...--G.E. 28 juin 2008 à 18:23 (UTC) : Des nouvelles de ça ?? Car je vais en créer si il n'y a pas de normes. Mais je trouve que le vert est bien mieux, et à mon avis c'est mieux de garder la même couleur pour chaque, non ?? Jéjé64 16 juillet 2008 à 20:50 (UTC) :: Tu as raison, il faut un fond uniforme, et le vert va bien, en effet. Il faudra également faire attention à uniformiser la taille des blasons.--G.E. 17 juillet 2008 à 05:54 (UTC) ::: Pour les blasons ils sont déjà importés dans le serveur ou non ? Car j'en ai recherché et je ne les ai pas trouvés. Jéjé64 17 juillet 2008 à 09:12 (UTC) :::: Non, il faudra les importer. Les modèles sur l'Alsace et le LR étaient des tests.--G.E. 17 juillet 2008 à 09:15 (UTC) ::::: Après, quand tous les bandeaux seront créés, il faudra aussi revoir les bandeaux déjà existants, c'est à dire les placer dans tous les articles des catégories Alsace et LR (ce qui n'est, il me semble, pas le cas actuellement). Arnaud 17 juillet 2008 à 10:27 (UTC) :::::: On est d'accord ! Je souhaite juste trouver auparavant un système qui permette d'éviter une accumulation verticale de bandeaux...--G.E. 17 juillet 2008 à 10:38 (UTC) ::::::: Ok !! Mais pour les bandeaux on les mettra sur chaque page ou pas ? Si c'est le cas autant le mettre avec le modèle de chaque axe, en plus des liens vers l'historique et tout, on peut mettre aussi (pour l'A64 par exemple) : "Voir aussi : Aquitaine - Midi-Pyrénées - Pyrénées-Atlantiques (64) - Landes (40) - Hautes-Pyrénées (65) - Haute-Garonne (31). Ainsi pour ne pas trop mettre de bandeau qui peut rendre assez lourd, on incorpore dans le bandeau par autoroute. Qu'en pensez vous ? Jéjé64 17 juillet 2008 à 13:38 (UTC) : Ca donne ça : :moi je trouve pas mal, non ? Et ça éviterait de mettre un nouveau bandeau. Jéjé64 17 juillet 2008 à 13:50 (UTC) :: Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent les autres, mais je ne suis pas très convaincu... OK, ça règle l'histoire des bandeaux mais je trouve du coup que ce modèle n'est plus très lisible (on voit plus les départements que les services) et c'est dommage. Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire pour les bandeaux. J'ai déjà fait des tests de programmation qui n'ont rien donné mais je vais poursuivre mes recherches.--G.E. 17 juillet 2008 à 14:11 (UTC) ::: Ah ok oui c'est vrai ce que tu dis, peut être qu'il faudrait agrandir le texte des services. Je te laisse faire :) Jéjé64 17 juillet 2008 à 14:15 (UTC) :::: Pour moi aucune utilité de mettre les départements et les régions : tu as déja autour de l'autoroute pour ça, et les catégories en plus. Egalement d'accord avec GE pour le fait que ça rend moins lisible le bandeau. Je dis non ! Jérémie 17 juillet 2008 à 14:44 (UTC) ::::: Non pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un modèle censé favoriser la navigation entre toutes les fiches d'une même autoroute. Les fiches des départements et des régions n'ont pas grand chose à voir avec les fiches des autoroutes. Arnaud 17 juillet 2008 à 15:20 (UTC) Modèles de Portail (suite) : Voilà un nouveau modèle très simple : pour nous permettre de faire des bandeaux en bas de page. Pour l'utiliser, il faut appeler de futures modèles à créer pour chaque région et chaque département. cf. cet exemple : . J'attends évidemment vos avis, avant que l'on généralise tout ça... Un exemple d'utilisation : --G.E. 17 juillet 2008 à 19:19 (UTC) :: Je suis pas trop alors le mieux je pense c'est de faire un modèle sur une page. Jéjé64 17 juillet 2008 à 20:00 (UTC) ::: Je suis d'accord pour celui ci ; je pense même qu'on pourrait mettre sur une deuxième ligne les départements (avec une séparation entre la ligne des régions et celle des départements). Arnaud 18 juillet 2008 à 07:43 (UTC) :::: Tu as raison, c'est une idée à creuser avec un deuxième modèle... Ce nouveau modèle ne pourra en revanche être employé que lorsqu'il y aura beaucoup de collectivités concernées par la route ne question.--G.E. 18 juillet 2008 à 16:58 (UTC) : Je prépare un modèle de bandeau intégré valable uniquement pour les régions et les départements. Vous pouvez en avoir un aperçu en utilisant le code (provisoire) suivant : . Naturellement, je vais l'améliorer et je vous le présenterai en détail très bientôt. : Le problème, c'est qu'il faut maintenant créer pour chaque région et chaque département (hors outre-mer où c'est déjà fait et où le modèle sera légèrement différent) des modèles de ce type : : Portail + Nom de la région ou du département. Pour les départements, pas besoin de mettre le numéro entre parenthèse. Il faut charger les logos sur le serveur en les appelant Modèle+Nom du département ou de la région. Le lien à côté du logo doit également pointer vers le portail de la région ou la fiche du département et être mis en gras. Enfin, l'image ne doit pas être trop grande et il faut la redimensionner si nécessaire. : Dernier détail : quels logos met-on ? Les symboles actuels des départements et des régions ou leurs équivalents historiques ? En somme, faut-il reproduire exactement cette liste et cette liste ? Et quels logos utiliser : ceux-ci et ceux-ci ou ceux-ci ? : J'attends vos avis...--G.E. 19 juillet 2008 à 19:24 (UTC) :: Personnellement, pour les logos, je préfère ceux des CG et des CR étant donné qu'ils sont actuellement plus parlant que les drapeaux et blasons historiques (les gens connaissent peut-être plus le logo de leur CG ou de leur CR). Arnaud 20 juillet 2008 à 07:38 (UTC) ::: Moi, je pense qu'il faut laisser les logos des CG et CR là où ils sont positionnés sur le wiki, car à chaque fois qu'une collectivité territoriale change de "couleur", le logo suit avec. Et puis certains logos ne sont pas très visuels contrairement aux drapeaux et autres blasons historiques. Donc je verrai le blason ou le drapeau d'une collectivité suivi du nom de la collectivité. Et suivant le type du logo choisi, si c'est par exemple le blason qui est choisi pour les bandeaux, alors le drapeau historique pourra être mis en évidence sur le portail concerné dans la rubrique "Présentation" (comme pour les DOM). Nono07 20 juillet 2008 à 14:58 (UTC). ::::Merci pour vos réactions. A titre personnel, j'aime bien ces petits blasons (même si certains sont de pures inventions). On peut tout aussi bien insérer les drapeaux actuels (sujets évidemment à des retournements de majorité politique)... L'idée, c'est de parvenir rapidement à un accord afin de créer les 110 modèles qui manquent ;-) et là je compterai sur vous pour que l'on se partage le travail.--G.E. 20 juillet 2008 à 15:17 (UTC) ::::: Je maintien ma position sur ma préférence pour les logos actuels, qui sont plus présents dans la vie courante (panneaux de limites départementales, mais aussi sur tous les bâtiments, services ou autres infrastructures gérés par le département, comme c'est le cas chez moi dans le Haut-Rhin), donc mieux connus de la population, que les blasons ou drapeaux historiques. Par contre, on pourrait intégrer sous forme de miniature les blasons/drapeaux dans les articles sur les départements, par exemple dans le paragraphe "chiffres clés". Arnaud 20 juillet 2008 à 17:56 (UTC) :::::: J'ai reproduit ton essai que t'as fait pour le Gard afin d'avoir un deuxième exemple. Personnellement, je pense qu'il faudrait encore un peu réduire la taille du logo, non ? Arnaud 20 juillet 2008 à 18:15 (UTC) ::::::: C'est bien ce que vous faites, mais je me demande vu que les Départements d'Outre-Mer sont des régions monodépartementales, quel logo va t-on mettre pour désigner le DOM ? Un logo du CG ou du CR ? Nono07 20 juillet 2008 à 18:20 (UTC). :::::::: @Nono : Je pense garder ce que tu as fait, c'est très bien... Il faut juste insérer le modèle (cf. l'exemple ci-dessus) avec en premier un lien vers le portail de l'outre-mer et en second un lien vers le département ou la collectivité.--G.E. 20 juillet 2008 à 18:26 (UTC) :::::::: @ Arnaud : La taille doit effectivement être uniformisée pour tous les modèles. Dans le cas du Gard, on doit pouvoir réduire un peu, mais en-deçà d'une certaine taille, on n'y voit plus grand chose.--G.E. 20 juillet 2008 à 18:26 (UTC) ::::::::: Pour les DOM-TOM, ça marche super si tu ne gardes dans le modèle que le logo et le lien. ;-) --G.E. 20 juillet 2008 à 19:00 (UTC) J'ai une idée pour les logos des DOM. Pour les infrastructures gérées par le CR, un logo du CR ; pour les infrastructures gérées par le CG, un logo du CG et pour les autres infrastructures, le drapeau du DOM déjà existant sur le wiki. Cela nécessite la création de 2 nouveaux modèles pour que ce soit cohérent avec les départements métropolitains, car en Outre-mer, je pense que l'on est autant attaché aux logos actuels utilisés qu'en métropôle. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Nono07 21 juillet 2008 à 17:30 (UTC). : Si j'étais toi, je ferais exactement comme tu as fait pour la Route nationale française 1 (971). C'est très bien !--G.E. 21 juillet 2008 à 17:43 (UTC) ::Donc il faut rien changer si je comprends tout, malgré que le logo de la Réunion utilisé sur le wiki ne soit pas officiel. Nono07 21 juillet 2008 à 17:57 (UTC). ::: Pour chaque article, tu as juste à utiliser le modèle pour unifier les bandeaux existants. Même si le logo de la Réunion n'est pas officiel, ce n'est pas grave... ;-) --G.E. 21 juillet 2008 à 18:30 (UTC) ::: J'y pense également : Quand tu mettras le nouveau modèle de bandeau dans les fiches des RN des DOM-COM, tu pourrais remplacer par la même occasion dans le cadre de présentation "Région(s)" par "Région", sur le modèle de ce que l'on a fait pour les RN de métropole.--G.E. 22 juillet 2008 à 15:15 (UTC) ::::Bon d'accord, mais je suis tenté de créer les modèles précédés du logo du CR et du CG correspondant (exemple : Modèle:Portail Guadeloupe (Logo CR) et Modèle:Portail Guadeloupe (Logo CG)). Nono07 22 juillet 2008 à 16:59 (UTC). :::::Je te laisse choisir, mais il faut juste que le résultat soit lisible.--G.E. 22 juillet 2008 à 17:32 (UTC) : Je sais pas si vous le connaissez mais j'ai trouvé un "super" site qui rassemble tous les emblêmes de france, les logos, drapeaux etc ... . Si il peut vous aider pour les bandeaux, voici le lien : http://emblemes.free.fr/dotclear/ Jéjé64 24 juillet 2008 à 13:38 (UTC) :: Je viens de voir les nouveaux modèles. Je trouve l'idée bonne mais le bandeau actuel me choque par sa taille (pour moi, cela surcharge la page). Il n'est peut être pas utile de mettre la phrase "Accédez aux portails de WikiSara en rapport avec cet article !". Mais bon nulle doute que lorsque tout les logos et modèles de portails seront créés, le résultat sera bon. En tout cas, merci bcp Nono07 pour ce travail.Sylvain 59 25 juillet 2008 à 21:33 (UTC) ::: Bon beh je vois que ça a bien avancer, c'est pas mal, oui bravo Nono07 et G.E. pour ce travail par contre je suis assez peu satisfait de certains bandeau : A mon avis, il faut mettre juste le lien vers le portail et non pour la fiche des départements, comme indiquer par Arnaud et Jeremie plus haut on a déjà les catégorie, la sous partie "Autour de l'autoroute" ainsi que les limites des départements dans l'itinéraire, je pense que c'est assez contrairement aux portails qui ne sont pas indiqués, moi je pense qu'il faut mettre que les liens vers les portails, car pour l'A6 par exemple ça fait bien trop charger. Qu'en pensez vous ? Jéjé64 26 juillet 2008 à 19:51 (UTC) :::: Non, c'est très bien comme ça ; j'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas les départements et régions pour ce modèle là, je parlais de l'essai que t'avais fait dans le modèle Autoroutes de France en service. :) Arnaud 27 juillet 2008 à 07:52 (UTC) ::::: Ah ok désolé alors, mais le modèle n'est pas un peu trop grand ?? Jéjé64 27 juillet 2008 à 12:12 (UTC) :::::: C'est sûr que ça peut paraître un peu grand, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'une dizaine de bandeaux les uns sous les autres. Arnaud 27 juillet 2008 à 14:25 (UTC) Liens photo Attention, GE, j'ai remarqué que ça fait plusieurs photos que tu insères dans les articles qui ont une accentuation dans leur nom (comme Besançon pour la RN57) et qui ne s'affichent donc pas! Il faudrait les renommer pour éviter ça. Lloyd_cf 30 juillet 2008 à 13:35 (UTC) :Ce sont les caractères spéciaux (comme la cédille) qui bloquent ?--G.E. 30 juillet 2008 à 11:40 (UTC) ::Oui, c'est exactement ça. Lloyd_cf 30 juillet 2008 à 14:18 (UTC)